


Dream Girl / Worst Nightmare

by CourtLynnD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtLynnD/pseuds/CourtLynnD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You came.” Danny weakly calls out to her in a faint surprise. She can never rely on if the other girl will keep up her end of the deal, playing out this dirty little fantasy that destroy everything if anyone found out. When she’s sober, Danny will question continuing this charade. But she’s not sober, and the girl of her dreams is standing right there, staring her down like she didn’t already own every inch of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl / Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Drug abuse, Alcohol abuse.
> 
> I'm trying to keep up with the awesome angst game of CharlieRose and bloodandcocoa. I literally would never have written something like this if you two weren't having your angst-offs all the time. Thanks friends, you assholes.

It’s Wednesday night, ten o’clock. It's finally time to begin her weekly ritual. Danny pulls out the ingredients for her dream night: A bottle of Xanax, a twelve pack of Red Bull, and a handle of her favorite brand of vodka. She begins mixing her drink into her Big Gulp, casually popping a Xanax as she works. She chases her pill with her drink. She shudders at the taste, resisting the urge to toss it all up. No progress would be made if she started her night that way. She manages to keep it down, taking two more pills and another large swig of her booze. It takes four more pills and the entire big gulp before Danny is able to feel the effects. She curses her wolf’s metabolism. She has nothing but an expensive habit. Slowly but surely, the room begins to blur around her. She feels her mind go fuzzy, and she resists the urge to lay her head down on the bed and pass out. She can’t sleep now or she’ll miss her chance.

She feels her best when she’s like this. She imagines this is how normal people feel on a regular basis. Her inner wolf drugged and beaten down by her concoction of booze and pills is truly the only way she can relax. The redhead allows herself to sink further down on the bed, not quite laying completely down. Her body feels like it’s on a heavenly cloud. Truly, words could not describe the almost complete bliss that surrounds the tall woman’s body.

Even her senses being as dulled as they are, she still manages to hear her dorm room creak open. She lifts her head, lazily glancing at the woman who gingerly steps further into the room.

“You came.” Danny weakly calls out to her in a faint surprise. She could never really rely on if the other girl will keep up her end of the deal, playing out this dirty little fantasy that would destroy everything if anyone found out. When she’s sober, Danny will question continuing this charade. But she’s not sober, and the girl of her dreams is standing right there, staring her down like she didn’t already own every inch of her.

“Of course, sweetheart.” The girl speaks with a confidence Danny could never truly convey. ”I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“Did she question where you went?” Danny slurs.

“Never, she’s always in the dark. It’s just us and nothing else tonight.”

The girl saunters closer, hips swaying seductively, stepping into the moonlight. Danny can’t really see her face through her drug laden haze, but she already knows who she is.

“Laura...” Danny only has to whisper her name. It’s like a password, unlocking the two to the delusion they’re about to step into.

Danny weakly lifts her arms up to the girl, the brunette quickly closes the gap between them, climbing onto the bed and pressing a searing kiss onto Danny’s lips. They both moan at the contact, hands rapidly grabbing and pulling at clothes. Danny’s lust gives her the strength to keep up with the brunette’s pure unadulterated passion. The shorter girl is first to break the kiss, deciding to trail kisses down Danny’s neck. The werewolf sharply intakes, drinking in nothing but Laura’s scent coming off of her clothes skin: Vanilla, honey, and rust. The redhead tangles her hair in the girl’s wavy hair. She couldn’t put up any reservations if she tried. She allows herself to moan loudly and repeat the word over and over again.

“Laura, Laura, Laura...”

The girl moans back into her neck, “Oh, _god yes_ , Danny.”

The two girls are completely naked before Danny’s brain can catch up to her, both panting hard and working up a sweat as they grind their hands into each other. She is attached to her neck, biting down hard, breaking the skin. Danny didn’t care, they’d heal by tomorrow like they always do. The two go at it for what seems like hours, the drugs continuing to screw with Danny’s sense of time. The smaller girl never lets Danny climb on top, not wanting to relinquish that control. Danny is left to come...over, and over, and over again. Her mind, body, and soul are destroyed and built back up under the girl’s relentless ministrations. There is nothing left but the presence of the other girl.

After the sixth orgasm, Danny can feel her senses returning, the clouds underneath her turning back into her scratchy comforter. She says nothing, never giving herself up that quickly. She quietly clings to these final minutes before the wolf makes her hyper aware of the truth of what this is. She enjoys the woman who owns her. Laura, the woman that had captured heart and never returned it. She’d give this time to her for the rest of her life if she had to.

Danny stares at the girl, never breaking eye contact. She watches as Laura’s eyes grow darker, almost impossibly black. Vision clearing, her soulmate morphs and changes before her eyes. Her hair becoming darker, skin fading to a shade of porcelain, her voice even dropping to a lower octave. She can finally hear the other girl softly growl at her as she fucks Danny into the mattress.

“Carmilla.” Danny whispers, hands reaching out to cup the other girl’s face. “It’s over. I can see you again.”

Carmilla freezes, black eyes growing wide. She pauses for only a moment before smacking Danny’s hands away from her. She harshly pulls out of Danny, wiping her hand and unceremoniously jumping off of the bed, pulling her clothes back on, Laura’s clothes that the vampire had stolen from their dorm room, no doubt. She says nothing more, and Danny doesn’t protest. They never talk after Danny comes down from her high. Carmilla is dressed before Danny can move a muscle, she’s exhausted herself from the pills, booze, and sex.

Carmilla has her hand on the knob, pausing. “Next week?” She asks softly over her shoulder. The vampire always asks. It’s as if she’s anticipating that this would be the last time, the final fuck before Danny shoves Carmilla out of her life like she should have done from the start.

Danny sighs. No, they’ll never stop. They’ll tear and claw at each other until one or both of them are consumed by their delusional fantasy. One enamored by the pure unadulterated passion, and the other stuck in the past of a love never meant to be. This game could only lead to ruin, but neither could possibly rip themselves away.

“Next week.” Danny whispers.

Carmilla speeds out the door, far far away from the broken girl she had just fucked into oblivion. Danny rolls over, feeling sore and disgusting. She counts to ten in her head before she breaks down into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Lawstein rules over my life. Also, I understand that Xanax and vodka aren't hallucinogens, and that's really not the point.


End file.
